


Waking Call

by AlphinaudLover69



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, END OF 5.3 SPOILERS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudLover69/pseuds/AlphinaudLover69
Summary: HEAVY END OF 5.3 SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED 5.3One Warrior of Light meets his love again, while another brings his home. (AKA, that missing scene at the end of 5.3 ;3)
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, NOT THE SAME RELATIONSHIP - Relationship, TWO DIFFERENT WARRIORS OF LIGHT
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Waking Call

**Author's Note:**

> for refrence; sami'tan is 17/18  
> health care (yes thats his canon name) is 21/22
> 
> the / are because i truly dont know if this world exists in a time bubble or not but i sure hope it doesnt

The silence of the room while Sami’tan, Krile, Tataru, and Health Care all awaited to see what would happen with the crystals was felt loudly. After everything- everything they’d been through, Sami’tan waited with bated breath. He looked at all his fellow Scions in turn, but his eyes lingered on Alphinaud. He was sure he was transparent, he never was hard to read. He could feel Health Care’s gaze watch him as he watched Alphinaud, waiting for any of the slightest stirrings of wakefulness.

All at once the crystals started glowing, starting with Alphinaud’s. Sami’tan’s breath caught in his throat as he looked around. He could hear breaths shifting, and then heard the first voice.

“Did it…? Are we…?” He quickly flicked his gaze over to Alisaie, watching as she slowly sat up. Looking around the room he saw a familiar state of affairs for everyone else. His gaze locked onto Alphinaud at last, and he rushed over, kneeling down at Alphinaud’s side. He grabbed a hold of Alphinaud’s hand, his ears pinning back and his eyes welled up with tears.

“...We’re home.” He heard Thancred groan out softly, flicking his gaze over to his bed, and then at Health Care standing in the middle of the room before looking back over at Alphinaud. By now Alphinaud had sat up, and was looking back at Sami’tan, a weary, but elated smile on his face. Sami’tan felt the tears in his eyes build up more, and shook his head, trying to stop them. His lip quivered as he looked at Alphinaud.

“Oh! Oh, you’re back! You’re back! You’re all back!” Tataru cried out softly, and Sami’tan could feel the sentiment reach his heart. He took in a shaky breath as tears started to fall, and nuzzled his face into Alphinaud’s neck, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Sure, he’s been with Alphinaud this whole time, but to know he’s finally out of harm’s way for sure- He can’t describe how relieved he feels.

He hears Y’shtola say, “Thank you. My body feels like a sack of popotoes, but otherwise I have never felt better.” At hearing that he loosens his grip on Alphinaud, but still cries into his neck all the same.

“You’re okay,” he choked out softly, only loud enough for Alphinaud to hear. He pulls his head back to look Alphinaud in the eye and whispers again, “You’re okay…” Alphinaud smiles back at him, his eyes a bit watery himself, and nods.

“That said,” he hears Y’shtola continue, and he flicks his gaze over to look at her as she speaks. She’s looking right up at Health Care as she says, “I doubt any of us will be fit to travel for some while. May we leave the rest to you?”

Health Care’s ears flick very slightly, his ears being the only thing Sami’tan can see of his reaction. Health Care turns his head as Urianger speaks as well, “The vessel beareth our comrade's blood. With it in thy possession, the way will surely open before thee.”

Health Care pulls out G’raha’s crystal slowly. He looks down at it in his hand, before glancing back at Sami’tan. Sami’tan can see the want, the fear, and desire all in his eyes. An incredible mix of emotions Sami’tan only knows too well. “Go,” he hoarses out, his voice still rough with tears. “Go to him, I don’t mind.” Health Care’s eyes glisten very, very briefly, before he nods his head, and runs out.

“What!? But you've only just got here!” Tataru cries out after him, turning to look back at Sami’tan. “Is that alright? I-” Sami’tan nods his head, laughing slightly, cutting her off.

Alphinaud also chuckles, before saying, “Tataru, might I trouble you to brew us all a pot of your special tea?” Alphinaud leans slightly into Sami’tan’s grasp, smiling up at him before looking back to Tataru. “Ah! And we may require an extra cup.”

Tataru looks confused, and when Sami’tan catches a glance at Krile, it looks like she’s already put the puzzle together. She looks at him shocked, and Sami’tan only smiles a secretive smile, before leaning back into Alphinaud. He nuzzles into his neck again, pulling back to leave a soft kiss on his cheek before holding him tight again. As he holds Alphinaud, he thinks just how Health Care is about to be feeling. He only hopes everything goes alright.

\--

Health Care runs through the door after the crystal opens it. He doesn’t want to wait, has to know- he has to know. He’ll tell Sami’tan about Azem’s crystal later but right now he…

He stops running, looking around. Where exactly is G’raha sleeping? He wonders… if perhaps? He walks a bit further into the Crystal Tower, turning to see- yes, there is a door that looks like it leads to the ocular. He walks up to it slowly, now feeling his heart beating in trepidation. What if they were wrong, what if everything goes wrong? Fear takes a hold on his for a moment as his hand hovers over the door. He’s already felt so much loss today, he hardly wanted to even look at the kindling hope Beq Lugg gave him. He doesn’t want to know, but he also desperately wants to know. Has to know.

He takes a deep breath, and pushes open the door. The ocular looks the same, an empty room with startlingly pretty designs adorning the floor and walls. He walks his way over to the rooms that G’raha called his own in the First, and slowly opens that door as well.

Inside… he doesn’t find a ton of tomes. That’s the first difference he can see. The second thing he sees is the resting body of his mission. G’raha Tia. No crystals, no robes. He looks just the same as the day they had let him lock himself away. Health Care takes a deep, walking slowly forward. It looks as if G’raha had found something to rest on when he locked himself away in stasis. Some sort of soft drapes, it seems. Health Care does remember a room like a theater in this tower, and assumes it must be from that.

He isn’t sure if he needs to do anything. He places his crystal charge down next to the sleeping body, and hopes. Hopes, and prays, something he hasn’t felt like he’s had to do for a long while. He doesn’t think he’s hoped this hard ever in his life. He has to be okay, he has to be. Sami’tan is always telling me how I deserve to have love in my life, and this time, I swear this time. Let him be right. He closes his eyes and hopes. Hopes harder than he ever has in his life.

He hears a ringing, his ears twitching, and opens his eyes again to see the crystal glowing. He holds his breath, not wanting to get excited, but- that’s what happened with the Scions… So surely?

He watches as wakefulness slowly hits G’raha’s body. His ears twitch, then his tail. He groans softly, and then opens his eyes. He sees a figure silhouetted in blue light, sees Health Care’s eyes looking at him with a mix of fear, and hope, and maybe…? G’raha blinks more, reaching an arm up to rub at his eyes. Health Care watches as he moves his arm away, and looks at it strangely. His breath catches, knowing what that could mean, but doesn’t dare hope until he hears it for himself.

G’raha looks back up at Health Care. He blinks once, twice, before tears well up in his eyes. He weakly reaches an arm up, and Health Care quickly knells down and grabs his hand. He looks into G’raha’s eyes, searching for recognition. G’raha blinks as tears spill down his cheeks, and he breathes out, “Dear friend…”

Health Care feels his own eyes well up, and blinks back his tears. He doesn’t want to cry, not yet, he’s still not sure- “M’itu.” Health Care lets out a choked sobbed. He can’t stop them now, he starts crying openly in front of G’raha, because he knows. Only the G’raha Tia of the First was that comfortable calling him his name. His name-

“‘Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.” He chokes out, parroting what he said the first time he got a chance to truly speak to him again.

G’raha Tia chokes back, letting out a wet, teary laugh. “Well… ‘tis good to be awake!” G’raha laughs happily again, pulling Health Care down in a hug. “It’s so good to be awake, my dear, dear friend.”

Health Care hugs him back, as hard as he can. “We get to adventure,” he chokes out, hoping to convey how he truly feels with just this, for right now, “just like you said. We get to adventure- together.” He pulls back, staring G’raha in the eyes. “You and me. Together.”

G’raha cries openly, smiling, looking like all the boyish yearning charm he’s always had in his heart. “Yes,” he chokes out, “yes. Together.”

Health Care makes a split second decision, and leans in, kissing G’raha with all the longing, yearning, and love he never truly let himself to feel freely. He could taste G’raha tears on his lips, and only kissed harder. He attempted to pour every repressed feeling he never let himself believe he could have, because now he can have it, he feels safe like this.

He pulls away, feels tears dripping down his cheeks. He stares at G’raha, showing so many emotions on his face. “I love you,” He rasps out, and then smiles at G’raha. “I love you.” He repeats, because he feels like he’s finally allowed to love him.


End file.
